


Mario Has A Plan

by cashinsg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashinsg/pseuds/cashinsg
Summary: This is written based on a comment I read somewhere explaining that Mario did not come up with Marco's birthday right away on the BVB taxi question clip simply because he remembers Marco's birthday as the last day of May.





	1. Mario has a problem

**Author's Note:**

> This story is expected to have 2 to 3 chapters in total.  
> I only came to know this pairing very recently, but they are irresistibly cute together. As always, I own nothing here and everything is purely fictional.  
> English is not my first language. Thank you for reading and for all the comments and kudos!

Mario tossed his phone away, feeling wounded.  
Being an active social media user, he is no stranger to all the trolls online which are never far and few between considering his less-than-stellar return to BVB, his injuries and physical issues, him being dropped from the national team – does he even need to go on?  
He has learnt to ignore them all.  
But this time it's different: the Internet exploded because he failed to come up with Marco Reus's birthday right away.

Is it May 30th or 31th?

The online world seemed to find it unfathomable how could he, out of all people, fail to remember the birthday of Marco Reus, his colleague, best friend, partner and possibly more.  
Making things worse is how Marco was so quick in saying Mario's birthday.  
If there is ever an opinion poll online, Mario Gotze will now be described as not only a footballer whose best days are behind him but also a person who does not even care for his best friend.

But that's not true.

Mario remembers Marco's birthday as the last day of May, and he was just not sure if there is ever a 31st in the month of May.  
Damn. I should have studied harder at school, Mario thought to himself – as if the school is responsible for teaching him whether any given month has 30 or 31 days.

He could tell Marco is not really upset about this – did 2013 just come to his mind, but Mario being Mario, he now has a plan in the making.


	2. Mario takes action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously based on what happened during BVB's season opening ceremony. Both of them were just unbelievably cute. The comments on the coronation of the new king were how the Chinese fan community reacted to this.

Today is the day: opening ceremony for BVB's new season.  
In the packed stadium, the boys step onto the pitch one by one in their new jerseys as their names are being broadcasted, touching the hands of the little boys lining along the way.  
Mario has taken his position.

After what it seems to be ages, the name of their new captain is being announced to loud cheers from the crowd, and here comes Marco Reus.  
Everything goes as planned.  
He greets the crowd, walks past all the ball boys who are eager to touch his hands, and is now coming closer to his teammates.

Time to act now.

Mario goes down on both his knees, giving out his hand for Marco, pleased that his height (which may not be that ideal for a footballer) makes it perfect for him to masquerade as a ball boy on this occasion.  
Everyone around him bursts into laughers.  
Marco meets him eye to eye, and Mario swears that's the most beautiful smile he has ever seen in his 26 years of life. 

Later that day, when Marco showed him the comments online describing Mario's gesture as Mario Gotze kneeling down for the coronation of the new king, Mario chuckled and shrugged.  
It was not bad at all: when the new king joined him when they were both kneels on the ground for another teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing here and everything is purely fictional.  
> English is not my first language. Thank you for reading and for all the comments and kudos!


	3. Marco takes revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and POV Marco. The episode is based on the behind-the-scenes cut from BVB's media open day.

Chapter 3

I was not really upset when Mario could not come up with my birthday right away. He is always very poor at remembering things. Don't you all see how clueless he was when we were later asked to spell the surname of one of our teammates backwards?  
But a part of me still felt wronged. After years of being together, separated and reunited, and after all the glories, betrays, injuries and then disappointments (mostly on my side), I would hope I am special enough now to occupy more grey cells of Mario, however few those grey cells are.  
Of course, Mario later explained that he always remembers my birthday as right before his own and as the last day of May.  
And this idiot needed to count from January to make sure if there is actually a 31st in May.  
My response: this is not funny Mario. I don't know how I am supposed to react if you get it wrong on TV.  
He did not talk back and simply hugged me. I should have known that he is already up to something. 

And then came the kneeling-down on the opening ceremony.   
I really hated myself because I must have smiled like a dorky.  
Look, I am the new king as they call me now. I need to be dignified, serious and commanding to take control of the locker room.

But I will take my revenge.   
"Which teammate did you miss most during summer holidays?" I was asked on the media open day.  
"None."  
"That sounds like a king now." Mario winked at me.

We kissed and hugged.   
It's all good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I own nothing here and everything is purely fictional.  
> It's a short story but I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thank you for reading and for all the comments and kudos!


End file.
